


Inconnu

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, extra fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inconnu: noun; inkəˈn(y)o͞o, aNkôˈnY; an unknown person or thing.<br/>early 19th century: French, literally ‘unknown.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconnu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Manon_de_Sercoeur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manon_de_Sercoeur/gifts).



> For my lovely French friend. :)

To many, the man wrapped around him was an inconnu; unknown, misunderstood, a complete stranger. Even those who had known him for years only knew the bits he chose to show them, and many of those bits were false. 

But in the safe confines of their flat, over the last five years, John witnessed something akin to a monarch shedding its chrysalis. Moment by moment, hesitant touch by touch, John coaxed Sherlock out from behind those well-built walls, constructed over the years by a man who believed he was too different to be loved.

Just this morning, as the sunlight touched his curls, rendering them slightly auburn and his eyes still hazy from sleep, he turned John's face so he could see into his eyes and whispered, "most mornings, I'm afraid to open my eyes because I'm not sure you will be there. I'm still not sure why you-"

"Shh. You are the most remarkable, brilliant, gorgeous, human human being I've ever known. Most days I wonder how out of anyone on the planet, you chose to love me. I am humbled and astonished-"

Sherlock stopped John's words with a single kiss, and slid his hand under the sheet, using his fingers to reassure both of them that they were together and known. 

"I chose you because you found me, got to know me, and didn't walk away. I love you for your strength, patience and kindness, and for showing me that I am lovable and capable of loving. Every morning, I wake up and choose you all over again."


End file.
